Out of all the times you were right
by Stubsii
Summary: "He hated being wrong more than anything but never did he hate being wrong more than this one time."


_FRANZI- 6927-supportive!95- mukuro died- need kyoko helping a crying tsuna while at mukuro's funeral_

That's how I get my requests. Great, isn't it?

2769 (Tsunayoshi/Mukuro)

**Angst and Character Death**

* * *

It was just a regular evening at the Vongola-mansion with Tsuna sitting behind his desk and Kyoko standing in the kitchen, preparing their dinner. Everything was how it used to be. Lambo and I-Pin where still chasing eachother, Hibari was nowhere to be found, Ryohei was still as loud as always and Gokudera had the same worrying frown on his face.

It was the little things that had changed. The little things no one outside noticed.

Tsuna's smile, for example, wasn't what it used to be. It seemed dull and fake without a trace of real joy but the only one who seemed to notice the little changes in Tsuna's appearance was Kyoko.

Of course she'd notice. They were best friends after all. She knew him even better than Gokudera so she had to notice the little things and help him through his struggles.

Some even thought they'd be the perfect couple but that was a long time ago. He'd gotten over her and moved on to find someone else years ago.

The only problem Mukuro had, was his recklessness.

Mukuro always thought he was immortal thanks to him going through hell mutliple times but apparently that wasn't true. He hated being wrong more than anything but never did he hate being wrong more than this one time.

He didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to his lover and his lover wouldn't hear about his death until a few days later.

When Tsuna finally heard what had happened to his lover he seemed to be a little disappointed. He never had lost someone he loved as much as he loved Mukuro so he didn't know what to expect. He only had the descriptions from books and movies to prepare him but everything he knew seemed to be wrong.

The world didn't stop moving, time didn't stop to give him time to process what had happened. Life was continuing as if nothing had happened when in fact his whole world crumbled to pieces.

But there was no time for him to grieve over his loss. He had to lead a maia family after all. He had a family to protect and friends to comfort. He wasn't the only sad one and he couldn't be selfish enough to lock himself up in his room and spend the days until the funeral crying in his bed like a teenage girl after a breakup.

At the funeral it was just him and his family – His guardians, Kyoko and his mom. Nothing big or fancy. Mukuro would've hated it if any more people involved in the mafia would attend his funeral. He still hated the mafia and only stayed because of Tsuna.

Tsuna had a lot of problems weighing on his shoulders right now but the only problem that mattered right now was seeing the tall oak coffin his lover was lying in. He'd never see the blue pineapple shaped hair again. He'd never see his grin again which sometimes turned into a genuine smile. He'd never hear his scolding voice again, when Tsuna didn't care enough about how he dressed.

After all these days of staying strong and keeping the tears locked away he couldn't stay strong anymore even if he wanted and he wanted it so much. He wanted to be strong for his family. He didn't want to cry in front of them.

He had to be the strong one and comfort everyone but now all these walls he had built up were crumbling down and he sat in front of the coffin letting all the tears out he had to hide for so long.

Somehow no one seemed to know what to do. Tsuna never showed any weakness. Yes they were worried when Tsuna received the news of Mukuro's death and his expression turned blank but they didn't put too much thought into it.

Except for Kyoko of course who had waited for him to let out his feelings. She knew it was unhealthy to bottle up feelings for too long and eventually would've approached him but now all she had to do was wrap her jacket around him and hug him tight.

She didn't say a word. Nothing she could say or do would ease the pain for him but she could be there for him and lend him a shoulder to cry on.

As his best friend that was the least she could do for him.


End file.
